Lost & Found
by AndreaEBus
Summary: Every relationship has these little moments that are born from these small things, and these small things always haunt both sides of the relationship; because when you lose something -one way or another- you'll find it again. (A/N: I obviously suck at summaries. Rating might go up)
1. Time

**A/N: Hey again, Aca-comunity(?) I'm back with another story, hopefully this will be longer and hopefully you'll like it just as much as you liked Love Drunk, which I'm totally grateful for.**

**Oh-kay, so this is a bit different than my other PP fic and it's inspired by 'Expressions' of user LizzieMorewolfe, if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters, etc. nor I own Pulp Fiction by Oh-So-Wonderful Quentin Tarantino.**

* * *

_**Time: **__A nonspatial continuum in which events occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future. An interval separating two points on this continuum; a duration._

_Tik, tok. _

The clock's way of saying that something's not right, because, let's face it: you don't even notice the clock when you're having a normal –even beautiful- day, you just notice its ticking late at night, when you can't sleep, or when you're stressed, or simply when you have a bad feeling.

Well, Jesse was having one of those moments when you hear the clock ticking non-stop and nothing else. He was frowning because, one: his computer didn't want to read his copy of Pulp Fiction and two: he had a knot in the pit of his stomach telling him something was off tonight –besides his cold, that is-.

But there was a knock on his door that took him out of his train of thought and Jesse wondered who could be there at such a strange hour –he glanced at the despised clock on his wall- on a Friday night. He wasn't feeling so well, so he made the sacrifice of staying in that night while everyone else went out to party, celebrating the Winter Break.

He got up from his bed, put his laptop aside, wrapped himself in his blanket and went to get the door. There she was, Beca Mitchell in all her cold and badass yet beautiful glory.

That thought hurt him, because he knew things were weird between them for the past couple of weeks. She was cold and distant and it annoyed him, because after almost 3 years of dating he still couldn't seem to tear her walls down completely and it hurt, more than he could ever admit.

And he also knew their relationship was going downhill but he didn't want to acknowledge it, but it was, and there was no way around it. Beca's walls were going back up; she avoided him at times and didn't smile that often, and the worst part was that he was doing so as well. He mirrored her coldness and it was drifting them apart.

Jesse raised his eyebrows at the sight of his girlfriend –if he could still call her that- and he tried to smile but instead of a smile he welcomed her with a violent cough.

"How are you?" Beca asked, making her way inside the apartment Jesse, Benji and Donald shared. "Stupid question. I know. You practically showered me in your germs".

Jesse followed Beca to his bedroom. He scanned her petit figure and he knew she either went to his place after an early night with the Bellas or she was having her Bellas Night after stopping by.

She sat on the edge of his bed and he stood by the doorway, still wrapped in his blanket. He heard her attempt of a joke and he knew very well it was a habit she picked up from him; she tried to joke to ease the awkwardness in the environment, and he was proud that she at least could take that with her afterwards… He shook his head. He was probably just being paranoid, maybe Beca was just PMSing or something, right?

Right.

Jesse stared at her and she stared at her hands. After a couple of minutes of utter silence and standing by the doorway, he decided he should take a seat and wait for her to say it.

_Tik, tok._

"Want something to drink?" Jesse asked, precautious, finally breaking the heavy silence. Beca shook her head, but she still wasn't looking at him. She, instead, looked out of his window.

_Tik, tok._

"I don't think we should keep doing this anymore". Beca said, and Jesse could've sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes, he probably was just imagining stuff; for his own sake.

Even though they both knew this moment was coming, the hurt they felt was inevitable. Hell, the situation itself was inevitable, because if they didn't call it quits right now and kept pretending like everything was fine they would end up hating each other's gut –Beca would, at least, because Jesse could never hate her, even if he wanted to-.

"It's for the best, Jesse. You know that, right?" Beca added, finally making eye contact with him. His eyes were watery, but unlike Beca, he didn't care if she knew what he was feeling, in fact he wanted her to know it.

"I know". He replied, nodding slowly as he stood up again. His voice was deeper than usual, due to his sickness and sadness. He was sad because he didn't want to lose her, because he was in love with her and she was the most important thing in the world and he wanted to spend all the time he could with her, but it was done now. He'd lost her.

"You have to know something, Jesse". Beca said, walking towards him slowly. "It's not that I don't love you anymore, because I do". She tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat. "It's just…"

"No, I know". Jesse added. He stood up and closed the little distance that was between them. "I know things are not working the way they should. I know you're not entirely happy and I know we should take some time apart". They looked into each other's eyes. They were both sad, they knew their time together was coming to an end; an end neither wanted but both knew they needed.

"Some time". Beca repeated and held his hand. "It's not forever".

Jesse tried to smile but he couldn't; he'd always had a hard time hiding his thoughts and feelings, he wasn't like Beca, he wasn't strong enough.

"Yeah, but it'll feel like that". He replied, squeezing her hand.

They looked at each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until Beca caved and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jesse surrounded her small frame with his strong arms. He rested his head on her and she sniffled his shirt. They missed each other already.

Jesse walked Beca to the door and once there Beca spoke up again.

"Don't you forget about me, weirdo". She tried to crack a smile but her tears and muffled sobs didn't let her.

Jesse hated seeing her like that, even more now because he knew that, somehow, he was the reason behind Beca's sadness and he hated himself for it.

"No amount of time will be enough to do that, Bec". Jesse replied, as honestly as he could even if it was one of the cheesiest things he'd said. Beca smirked, because she noticed the cheesiness that was her boyf –Jesse.

"So long, Jesse".

"So long, Beca".

And then she turned around and walked down the hall to the elevator. She got inside and before the doors completely closed, she waved at him with a faint smile; he did the same.

Jesse closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He looked over at the clock on the wall –again- and he realized that it'd been almost 2 hours since Beca arrived.

Time flew by when he was with her and now she was gone until God knows when. He hated the time. Why couldn't he stop it and live happily ever after with the woman he loved? Why did time always make things go wrong?

"Traitor". He muttered towards the clock before getting locked up in his room.

Jesse Swanson, everybody: official loony who called his clock names because his girlfriend broke up with him.

He sat on his bed again, still wrapped up in his blanket and stared at the wall. Now the only thing he could do was to wait for the time to pass by until his and Beca's paths reunited, once again.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter and I'm sorry that it started off as angsty and sad and whatnot, but it'll get better, I promise. At least I hope so. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this but alrighty. As always, reviews and critiques are welcome and once again I apologise for any grammatical errors you might found, remember English is not my first language.**


	2. Bobby Pins

**AN: So, it's 3am where I am, but here I am because I felt really mean not giving you a quick update. I'm really glad you liked the first chapter and I apologize that it was such a sad start to the story but this one's better (I hope). So, enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot's mine, sadly. The characters and the movie are NOT. (Though I wouldn't mind having a Jesse all to myself)**

* * *

_**Bobby pin**_: _A flat wire hairpin whose prongs press tightly together; used to hold bobbed hair in place._

"Shawshank! I'm home!" Amy chanted when she entered the apartment she shared with Beca.

Beca didn't respond and Amy frowned. She put the box of Donkin Donuts she bought on her way home –as a brunch– on the table and went to Beca's room and to no one's surprise, the door was closed.

Amy frowned, once again, because maybe Beca was still sleeping but she shrugged it off and knocked on her door loudly and repeatedly.

"Up, up, up, flazy butt!" She smirked to herself because she liked combining words, like flat and lazy, per example. "I got us a delicious and nutritious brunch!"

But even then, Beca didn't answer and Amy thought: 'Fuck it, I'm going in'.

She opened the door and without even checking if Beca was actually there, she starting talking as loudly as she could, alternating her stare between the ceiling and the floor.

"I would cover my eyes to avoid seeing your bare ass, but thinking about it, there's nothing to worry about because you're as flat as a runway model and nobody even flinches when they're shaking their miseries on the runway!".

Amy finally paid attention and realized Beca wasn't there. She then went to her own room and found Beca rummaging through her stuff.

"Sneaky Shawshank. What d'you think you're doing?" Beca then turned around and gave Amy a tiny, mischievous smirk, before continuing her 'inspection', as she liked to call it.

"I'm gonna borrow a few bobby pins, if that's ok". The petit brunette said without turning around to see Amy, who was sort of petrified, because, well… Since Beca and Jesse broke up last winter, she hasn't been exactly the same.

Beca went back to being the old Beca, the freshman Beca who hid behind her bedroom dook and who did nothing else but mix music and sleep. Sometimes she decided to go to her classes, but even that wasn't a part of her routine. So yeah, Amy was surprised to see her out and about, asking to borrow some bobby pins.

"Got a hot date, I see. You go, sexy flat butt". Amy tried to crack a joke and make her smile but she realized her mistake right away.

"No dates, Amy. You know that". Beca said and her mood swing was more than obvious to Amy, who stood under the door frame awkwardly. "I'm going to turn in my application for an internship during spring break and I wanna look presentable enough".

Amy raised her eyebrows as she remembered hearing Jesse talk about an internship with Benji. Clearing things up, she wasn't eavesdropping, they just happened to be at the university's coffee shop where she happens to be working.

"Where at?" Amy asked, trying to not sound so interested but then realized her question was a bit vague. "The internship, I mean". She added.

"New York". Beca simply responded and Amy widened her eyes because now she was one hundred percent sure her friend and her ex-boyfriend –that she still had feelings for– were applying for the same thing.

Beca's voice took Amy out of her thoughts. "I need to submit my application and a demo to the offices they have downtown and I want to keep my hair out of my face… For once". Amy just looked at her with the best poker face she could pull off.

"Please, Amy?" Beca insisted.

"Meh. Nope. Sorry Shawshank. You'll have to find someone else. I've learned my lesson with you and bobby pins". The blonde girl walked over to where Beca was standing and took the pins from her hands. "I'll let you borrow them when you learn how to take proper care of these babies, right here".

Beca tried her best not to laugh at the image of her friend/roommate who was now pretending to coo the bobby pins.

"Ok, fine!" She gave in and Amy grinned in victory, which was really rare when the one you were having the discussion with was Beca Mitchell. "You're the most selfish aussie I know". And she walked towards the door, grabbing her application forms, her flashdrive and her bag.

"That's because I'm the _only _aussie you actually know!" Amy yelled back, still in her room, before she heard the door closing behind her friend.

* * *

"Benjamin! Donald! Which one of you dickheads took the flashdrive that was on the kitchen counter?!" Jesse yelled, standing in the middle of the apartment. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out and he waved his arms around as he 'spoke'.

None of his roommates bothered in answering the question that the anxious looking Jesse had thrown at them and thanks to this, he started tapping his foot non-stop, which was driving Donald a bit crazy and making Benji fear his best friend.

"Benji! Please tell me you weren't practicing magic tricks with my stuff again!" Jesse yelled again, but this time he did get an answer.

"Nope, mate. Not me. Sorry". Benji quickly said –a bit scared– as he got out of the bathroom and practically ran towards his own room.

Jesse just watched him pass by and sighed, but he didn't have time to say anything else when Donald got out of his own room and made his wave over to Jesse with a frown on his face.

You see, Donald didn't love the idea of getting out of bed on a Saturday, and he usually never did, but Jesse was getting on his nerves because since the godawful break up he was a handful of anxiousness and paranoia at its best.

Donald stood right in front of him, just looking at him with his angry frown.

"Well have you seen it?" Jesse asked.

"Stop yelling and go look for it in your room. Why would you leave that thing on the kitchen counter anyways". And then Donald went to grab a bottle of beer.

Jesse rolled his eyes but decided to actually do what Donald suggested.

He looked under his bed and found close to nothing and some dust. "Bobby pins". He muttered and sat on the floor, his back resting on the side of his bed. His thoughts shot straight to the origin of these bobby pins and that was a few months ago… When Beca and him were still together…

He decided to shake that thought out of his head, because he didn't really want to start crying and weeping, at least not now… Not today. He got up and went to search through his desk, next to the computer and on the drawers. And oh surprise, in the last drawer, there they were again: bobby pins.

"Damn it". He tried to ignore them again but as he kept looking through the last –and biggest– drawer, they kept appearing; multiplying… Just like germs or something of sorts.

He sighed, heavier and louder this time, and sat on his desktop chair and he decided it couldn't be that bad to just take a quick trip down memory lane. I mean, remembering good times has never hurt anyone, right?

_Beca and Jesse were lying on his bed, late at night, after what they like to call 'an eventful night', because well, it was one of those nights where everyone got what they wanted: Jesse got her to watch whatever chessy movie he suggested and she, instead, got to make sweet sweet love to him afterwards._

_It's not like Beca hated the movications, because she didn't –not that she'd ever admit that to Jesse– it was, actually, her favorite way of spending time with Jesse: cuddling on either her or his bed, eating junk food or take out and then cuddling some more until she fell asleep or the movie ended._

_It was perfect and she loved cuddling with Jesse because she loved hearing the constant beat of his heart. Well, sometimes it wasn't constant but that was her fault because sometimes she liked to mess with him and plant butterfly kisses on his jaw line and then she stopped abruptly and resumed their innocent cuddling, which made him flustered and with an uneven heart rhythm._

"_What are you thinking?" Jesse took her out of her train of thought. He was playing with her hair and he felt a bit prouder of himself when he analyzed her now messy braid._

"_Nothing, really. Just that I kind of like cuddling and I feel like a stupid school girl for admitting that to you". She said and he smiled. His girlfriend was turning into a sucker for romance and he loved it._

"_Look who's the sucker for romance now. Oh how the tables have turned". He joked, which earned him a soft punch on his stomach._

_Jesse snuggled closer to Beca and rested his head on top of hers, taking in the faint scent of her lavender shampoo. Then Beca moved her head and the moment was ruined because something stabbed Jesse in the eye._

"_Ow. Way to kill the mood, Bec". He complained, rubbing his eye. "Those things are lethal weapons, seriously"._

_Beca chocked down a laugh. "Sorry". She said before taking out all of her bobby pins and placing them on his night stand. "There. Fear no more, my dear"._

"_I don't know, I'm still injured, you know. You may have to kiss it away or something". Jesse said, eyeing Beca, who just rolled her eyes and resumed their little moment by plating little kisses all over his face, which made him shudder with happiness._

Jesse sighed and he wondered if he would ever feel that amount of happiness and joy ever again. He then noticed that his fist was clenched tightly around the bobby pins and he decided to put his thoughts into words, because, really, they deserved it right now and then wrote:

After we broke up

I still found traces of you

In my room for several months

And I've always since wondered

How on Earth could someone lose

that many Bobby Pins?

* * *

"Beca Mitchell?" The receptionist called out her name, and she stood up nervously. She straightened her clothes and took a couple of deep breaths.

She walked over to the lady who guided her to another room that was farther down the hallway. They stopped walking when they were in front of the last door.

"Okay, wait here until you hear someone call your name". And then the apparently kind woman took off to her spot behind a desk at the lobby.

Beca looked around the place: plenty of busy people, executive people. She felt out of place, she just wanted to get out of there and get the internship so she could start field work. She then heard voices from inside the cubicle where she was supposed to hand in her stuff.

"Please tell me we're done with these interns, I'm really tired and all of them are _blah_". A female voice said.

"Calm down, boss. Just two more to go and if it's worth it, I think these two are the keepers". This time, a man's voice made its way to Beca's ears which made her even more nervous.

"You better be right, Andy. You better be right".

Beca thought about it for a minute and hoped that the man –Andy, she presumed– was right about her and the other prospect and she also hoped that whoever it might be was chill enough to be around 24/7 for two entire weeks.

She then heard the door open and the man calling her. "Beca Mitchell?". She nodded. "Come in".

She obeyed.

Just afterwards, Jesse bursted into the building, agitated and trying to stabilize his breathing. He walked over to the front desk to where the woman who guided Beca was sitting.

"Hello, my name is Jesse Swanson. I'm here for the Internship at –". He was interrupted by the blonde who seemed to be in her almost forties and was obviously annoyed to be where she was.

"Down the hall, last door to your right. They are with another prospect right now but it shouldn't take long. Just wait there until they call your name". He nodded and followed her instructions.

His mind was racing, all thanks to the stupid sneaky flashdrive that seemed to be playing some sort of hide-and-seek round with him just when he _needed_ to get out of his apartment and let's not forget about the fact that he also had to deal with the overwhelming amount of bobby pins scattered around his room that he never took notice of up until today. Another friendly reminder that he couldn't forget about Beca even if he wanted to. In fact, he was absentmindedly playing with a couple of those right now, because, guess what, he found another one on his jean's pocket.

He heard the door open next to him but decided not to look, because he didn't really want to see the face of his 'rival'. Might sound childish, but he preferred it that way; just not knowing a thing was easier.

He closed his eyes, trying to control his nerves and anxiety, and took a deep breath as well, but that didn't quite help when he smelled the lavender scent in the air around him. He shot his eyes open and looked to his left and he spotted her, her small frame and her light brown hair styled as a braid. He laughed and looked down shaking his head, because he really did feel sorry for himself; because he couldn't escape her.

Something caught his eye then, on the ground, yet another bobby pin. He facepalmed. Maybe it was a signal, you know? Maybe it was god's way of telling him that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't stop running into Beca and wouldn't stop caring about her as well. Not that he wanted to stop, anyways.

"Jesse Swanson?" A man's voice dragged him back to reality.

"Yes". He answered.

"Come on in". Jesse smiled and just before he got in his phone buzzed with a text message.

_Good luck with the internship. –B_

And he couldn't help but grin at his phone before going inside.

* * *

**Ta daaa! This is considerably longer and not as heavy on the sad part and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll give you an update on Monday (:**

**As always, thank YOU for the reviews/follows/favs, they make my day. Criticism is always welcomed and again, I'm truly sorry if there are really stupid grammatical errors, you can sue me for not having English as my first language.**

**'Til next update (: x**


	3. Plaid Shirts

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry. I am an awful author for not updating when I said I would but my compured crased and well, yeah, I had to re-write the whole chapter again. I hope you like it, it helps with the plot of the story, ya know?**

**Well, a lovely guest asked me what my first language was and it's Spanish. There you go, lovely person who reviewed this story right here. So, said that: let's get going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, a few of the dialogues (Because those are from another Extended scene)... Blah blah, just the plot. K bye.**

* * *

_**Shirt: **__A garment worn on the upper part of the body, especially by men, usually of light material and typically having a collar, sleeves and buttoning up the front._

"Have you ever stopped to think that you own one-too-many plaid shirts?" Asked Benji from the living room as Jesse made yet another trip from his room to the dryer.

"Yeah, says the guy that has two drawers full of capes". Jesse said, a bit snarky than usual, to his best friend/roommate.

"It's memorabilia, dude! Valuable collectibles that are worth owning!" Benji defended himself as he fumbled with the Rubik cube he had spent almost two hours of his life with.

"And _yet_ you still wear 'em as if they were jeans".

Jesse was packing his suitcase for his two-week internship in New York, because, yeah, even after he ran into Beca and most likely was sure that he was spending his spring break with his ex-girlfriend, he didn't back down. In fact, he was positive that if he happened to stumble upon Beca for the next few weeks, he was going to confront her… Well, maybe not confront her, _confront _her, because he didn't want to fight, but he sure would try and talk to her, you know? Try to stay friends.

And that's when he remembered the first time they had a –decent, you could say–conversation. The day Beca and himself started their jobs at Barden's radio station

* * *

_Jesse walked up to wherever it was that he heard the voices coming from. He knew he was late but he thought that maybe, just maybe, it would go unnoticed by whoever was that was in charge of the radio station._

_Obviously, that option went down the drain when he realized that there was already another intern there who arrived a bit earlier than him because that lucky intern didn't happen to fall into Benji's hugeass sword box when he was trying to get ready in the dark so he wouldn't wake his geeky roommate. But anyways…_

"_Hey man, what's up? I'm Jesse": He said, eager to start working because he loved being surrounded by hundreds of dusty and old and smelly records, I mean, who doesn't?_

"_I'm Luke. You're late". The tall, muscular, blond man walks past him and it's obvious that he wasn't fond on his unpunctuality on the first day. Jesse raised his eyebrows because he thought this boss of his was the alfa-macho thing way too seriously._

_Then he felt a petit someone brush past him and he wondered how on earth could he just ignore whoever it was that was there the whole time. He furrowed his brow and he focused on the other intern._

_Petit –obviously–, light brown hair, scary looking piercings, a few tattoos –visible ones, at least– and a plaid shirt. Yep, Jesse knew her, well, at least he knew he had seen her before._

"_Hey, I know you". He said, walking right behind her; following the so called Luke._

"_No, you don't". She responded, barely looking at him before turning back to their 'boss', if that's what you call a dude that's only 2 or 3 years older than you. But her response made Jesse frown. He knew she saw him on the first day at Barden when he shamlessly serenaded her with his outstanding air-guitar skills. Now, why was she denying it?_

"_Yeah I do". Jesse insisted. The girl in the plaid shirt didn't look at him and for some reason that bothered him._

"_He doesn't". She added, looking at Luke and slightly shaking her head. Luke's eyebrows shot right up on his forehead. He was amused yet a bit weirded out by the duo's interaction._

"_Totally know her"._

"_Okay, cool. Well, you guys can figure it out while you're stacking CD's." Luke said, trying to just stop his interns from talking. "When you're done, there's more. Now, you guys will be spending a lot of down time together so __**please**__, just… No sex on the desk. I've been burned before". Luke warned them and Jesse couldn't help but feel Luke directly staring at him while he gave them his little speech._

_Ha. You can tell with just one little look at the two interns that if something crazy and erratic like desk sex wouldn't be initiated by Jesse; he's not the one with the huge ear spike, is he?_

_Luke went to the booth and with that they were left alone in a, sort of, awkward silence._

_Beca's mind was still having a bit of trouble understanding how someone could've had sex on a dusty, nasty, desk that's right in front of the booth that happens to be, you know, a huge crystal box._

_On the other hand, Jesse was wondering why this girl was so fervently denying the fact that she had seen him before, I mean, he wasn't that weird, why would she be embarrassed to say that she didn't know him at all?_

"_I __**do **__know you. I sang to you. I remember because you were in a taxi". Jesse said as he walked around her to start sorting through the CD's. Beca just stared at him. "Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?"_

_His voice was amused, mainly because the mental picture of her family life appeared to be hilarious if it happened that her dad was actually a taxi driver whose daughter was born a rebel._

_She took her messenger bag off and placed it on one of the chairs and looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow._

"_No". She said, but it came out more like a whisper. Maybe it was because she thought about how someone who she just met could be talking to her so happily and without precautions. That's what someone does when you first met someone, right? That's the correct thing to do._

"_Oh. Okay". Jesse said._

_Luke's british accent sounded through the speakers as he introduced the next song. The duo glanced towards the booth._

"_Luke's attractive, huh?" Jesse said, once more. Beca just looked at him; no expression whatsoever. "Excellent bone structure, fancy british accent, really cool tattoos. I think we've just met my nemesis". He ranted and Beca thought it was really weird for a guy to note all those things about another dude in a matter of what? Fifteen minutes?_

"_This sucks. I wanted to play music". Beca said, changing the subject because, really, she didn't want to talk about their bosses attributes._

"_Not me. I'm here for one reason only: I really love stacking CD's". Jesse said as he stared at Beca, whom at some point had to return the stare. "I was actually offered a job at a lab to test the effects of marihuana on your appetite, but I was like 'No, I wanna stack CD's you know? Hopefully, in the vicinity of a semen-smeared desk' because that's definitely what happened here, right?" He ranted._

"_It's better I have on my blacklight, then we'll know for sure". She answered and to be honest, she had to take deep breaths during his whole marihuana/semen-smeared desk because, otherwise, she would've choked him or slapped him to just stop talking._

"_So what's your deal?" He said smiling, because yeah, he rally was intrigued by her attitude. "You're one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious and she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear-spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time". He said as he placed a few CD's on the nearest stand and he couldn't shake that stupid goofy smile off his face._

"_I don't wear glasses". She added, and she tried her best to shot him the best annoyed stare she could, but even that didn't make him flinch._

"_Then you're halfway there". And the seriousness with which he said that made Beca question his mental stability._

"_You're a weirdo". She said and this time she smiled; a sarcastic smile but a smile nonetheless._

"_Yeah,I am, and so are you". Jesse continued bantering. "That's a good we're gonna be best friends and/or lovers". He finished when he stood right next to her._

_This time, she flinched, because seriously? How could someone talk like that?_

"_Please don't say lovers"._

"_You know, I wouldn't pass this up. Once I'm a Treble, probably won't have any time for you". There was again, the seriousness in his voice that made Beca contemplate the idea of sending him to a shrink._

"_Wow. No, I didn't there was a way for you to be less attractive to me but congratulations, you've managed it". She said and now she was full on showing him her way of communicating to other human beings: sarcasm._

"_Just wait" He continued, looking down at the CD's on his hands but smiling stupidly as if his sentences were to magically come true. "You'll go all squiddy, drape yourself all over me. It'll be fun. You'll see"._

_Beca looked at him in disbelief and felt herself smiling, more like an 'I'm-sorry-you're-such-a-goofball' kind of smile._

"_You don't know me. You can't assume I'll do that". She responded._

"_I am talking to you right now, so, technically, I do know you". Here was again, she was denying they knew each other._

"_You don't even know my name". She grabbed a few CD's and went to put them on their place._

"_I thought I heard Luke said you were… Becky?" Jesse said with a hint of a spark in his eye._

_Beca snorted._

"_It's Beca, know-it-all." She said as she came back to stand by his side._

"_Yeah, I'll probably just call you 'the girl in the plaid shirt who doesn't give a damn about working near a semen-smeared desk'. I'm not complaining, though, I think you look great in that plaid shirt"._

_She frowned for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of, what? A half hour? And smiled sarcastically –again–._

"_Thanks, yet again, for one of your unique compliments, but you know, not everyone can wear a plaid shirt decently. It's too much for nerds like you to handle"._

"_Is that a challenge?" Jesse asked, raised his eyebrows and looked at her intently._

_Beca stifled a laugh._

* * *

"You know what, Benji?" Jesse turned to look at his friend who was now standing next to him, helping him pack his mountain of plaid shirts. "There can't be too many plaid shirts, because not everyone can rock 'em like they're supposed to be rocked".

"That's some weird plaid shirt philosophy right there, buddy".

* * *

"55 pounds of pure lesbian wear. Or should I say 'shawshank wear'? Which is basically almost the same". Amy said while she walked next to Beca in the sea of people at the airport, searching for her terminal.

"Yeah, there aren't 55 pounds in there, drama queen. It's not even full". Beca argued, talking about her suitcase. "_And _it's not lesbian wear, you picky aussie".

"Ninety-nine percent of your clothes are plaid shirts. Argue on that, flat-butt". Beca stopped on her tracks when she spotted the terminal.

"I will. To be exact, it's the eighty percent, approximately. Better get working on your math skills". Beca deadpanned.

"Ah, I get it now. All the fat that you don't have on your body split equal ways between your heart and your sense of humor. Ha-ha." Amy complained and Beca grinned; without saying anything at all. She was going to miss this aca-bitch. Even if it was for just two weeks.

"I'll miss you too, Amy". Beca nodded and just there Amy gave her one of her bone-crushing hugs, lifting her up and making quite the scene in the middle of the airport.

"Call me when you're installed, I wanna check the surroundings to see if there are dingoes around you that you need to take care of. Lilly told me she can track anything down on her new spy-software".

The seriousness on Amy's voice made Beca shiver because with Lilly everything was possible, but instead of saying anything she just raised her eyebrows.

"Will do, but I seriously doubt there'll be dingoes on the streets of New York City".

"They're as sneaky as a disguised slut, believe me". Beca widened her eyes because, again, she didn't want to ask how Amy figured that out. She just nodded and mouthed 'okay'.

"I'll call you, not-so-flat-butt. Promise". Amy smiled, handed Beca her suitcase and then she went off through security. She learned, after years and years of traveling this same route that it really wasn't that necessary to arrive 3 hours earlier. Actually, she arrived one hour before and made it to the front desk exactly when one of the airhostesses was asking for the boarding passes.

To her surprise, she knew her. A middle aged woman, smiled brightly at her when she noticed her.

"Well hello, Miss Beca Mitchell, flying in to visit your mother?" Louise, a tall brunette with brown eyes, the one that accompanied her on her flights throughout the ages from 10 to 14, was standing in front of her. She shook her head.

"Nah, not this time. I got an internship at a music studio up there. And my mom's on vacation with her boyfriend right now, so…" Louise nodded and signaled for Beca to follow her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Beca". Louise said, walking alongside Beca towards the plane. "Your fellow internship partner is already on the plane and let me tell you, he's not that painful to look at. Maybe you should, you know-"

"Let me just stop you right there. I don't mean to sound rude but, Louise, seriously?! I don't want to talk about this". Louise shrugged. Beca sighed, she didn't really want to think about _boys_.

"Okay, I get it. It's not like I'm your mother or anything of that sort. You don't have to talk about that… Are you a lesbian, Beca?" Louise asked, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Beca stopped to analyze the situation and then it hit Amy's comment. "Is it because of the plaid shirt?" Louise just pursed her lips and nodded slowly while she guided her to her seat.

"Enjoy your flight, Miss Mitchell".

Beca just stared at Louise as she walked away and without even glancing at whoever may be sitting next to her, she went and tried to put her carry on in the small compartments over the seats.

"Shit". She hissed as she lost balance and the bag almost fell onto her head.

"I recall you not liking being called Miss Mitchell". A manly voice said, now next to her. She huffed and then decided it was time to look at the intern she'd be spending two weeks with.

Jesse freaking Swanson.

Should've seen that coming.

"Louise is an exception to the rule". Beca said, a bit awkwardly as she took her seat next to the window, forgetting completely about the fact that Jesse was rearranging her carry on in the compartment.

"So…" Jesse broke the tension after 20 minutes of being up in the air. Beca didn't look back but instead she just stared at the head of the bald men in front of her. "I am guessing you scored an internship in a recording studio in New York?".

His brown eyes were fixated on her and he noticed when she gulped and when her eyes darted everywhere but his face. After almost two entire minutes of not saying a word, Beca decided that it was the right time to start their way of communication: banter.

"Yeah". She started. "I heard you're being the lab rat for the marihuana thing you mentioned a while ago. Congrats".

Jesse cracked a smiled. He hoped that the two weeks ahead of them were helpful enough to heal their friendship, because if he thought about the feelings that he still had about her, the healing process might turn out more complicated than it should.

"You could've at least picked another color". Jesse said, out of the blue, making Beca frown.

"What?" She looked at him, for the first time since she stepped inside the plane.

"Your plaid shirt". He signaled towards her torso. "Blue plaid shirt". He then proceeded to point at himself. Beca looked at him more intently. Yep, he was wearing a blue plaid shirt, just like her.

"Yeah, I like your shirt". She said and turned to look out the window.

Well, two weeks full banter between them couldn't be _that _bad, right?

Jesse smiled and he didn't notice Beca smiling as well.

* * *

**Okay, you can murder me now... Just a few other things. Okay, I don't know when the next update will be, I hope soon but I start school on Monday so, please be patient. And the other thing, a few people asked me about the extended scene that I used for 'Love Drunk' and the link that I gave out didn't work (that bitch) so if you haven't watched those please ask me for the links on tumblr (whatineedtoknow) or twitter (AndreaEBus) because that's just better for links (:**

**PS: I just checked last chapter and corrected a few typos. God knows I shouldn't update at 3 a.m.**

**Love y'all xx**


	4. Hey! Author's note

**Hello everybody! It's been a while.**

**First off: I want to thank each and every single one of you guys who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, you all make my heart warm and fuzzy and whatnot. You make me so happy and make me want to continue writing. Sadly, I haven't been able to do so due to the fact that I've found myself really busy with the whole college admission thingy and also, my school loves to torture us with tons of work to do and I went on two holidays in the past few months so I haven't got any time to keep on writing. I am very, truly, deeply sorry for that.**

**I promise I ****_will _****continue this story, I just don't know when, to be honest. I still have a lot of stuff to do -i.e.: I should be writing a philosophy essay rn but I'm here apologizing to you guys-. I hope I can find the time to at least finish the fourth chapter that I already started but I will make no promises about that so I don't get your hopes up and then violently crush them.**

**SO, I hope you can forgive and understand me but above all: bare with my inconsistency.**

**Second off: I made quite the stupid mistake in Chapter 2 (aka Bobby Pins) and user restlessoceans pointed it out to me. I forgot to add a very important disclaimer. The poem written by Jesse regarding Beca's bobby pins isn't an original, I used Jason Grady's poem 'Revenant' ( .com) and yeah I'm very stupid for skipping that but hey, I have a hard time paying attention like 98% of the time I'm awake so…**

**If you're reading this: thank you for coping with my stupidity or whatever you'd like to call it. I promise -again- that I ****_will_**** continue Lost & Found but can't give you an exact date.**

**Love.**

**Me.**


End file.
